


FANART FOR IN A LAND OF SCIENCE AND A TIME OF HEROES BY DAUGHTER_OF_THE_TARDIS

by ritamej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritamej/pseuds/ritamej
Summary: Darcy Lewis has been around for a long time, waiting to begin her own destiny. Now is the time for the new Golden Age of Albion. If she can keep her scientists alive, her past from catching up with her, and her new family from finding out about her legendary one, that is.Or, the one where Darcy is a Pendragon.https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409676/chapters/57952504#workskin
Kudos: 13





	FANART FOR IN A LAND OF SCIENCE AND A TIME OF HEROES BY DAUGHTER_OF_THE_TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_the_TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/gifts).



> Here’s a fanart for the lovely fic, In a land of Science and a time of heroes by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS

Darcy Lewis has been around for a long time, waiting to begin her own destiny. Now is the time for the new Golden Age of Albion. If she can keep her scientists alive, her past from catching up with her, and her new family from finding out about her legendary one, that is.

Or, the one where Darcy is a Pendragon.


End file.
